Shakespeare in Lust
by Metatron85
Summary: Jade is trying to get Tori into Shakespeare but she isn't being a diligent student. But she has her "ways" of reaching her. JORI one-shot.


**A/N: Here is my latest Jori one-shot. **

**This is a response to Lushcoltrane submitting the 100threview for ****_The Dream Trap. _****His prize, since taking a break from writing ****_Violated_**** for a bit, I thought the perfect gift could be me, like a writer for hire. Lushcoltrane requested "a bit of smut" but otherwise has given me free reign. **

**Hope you like it buddy and I think all of you will, too. **

**This is my first attempt at writing in something other than the third person. Please review**

**;-)**

* * *

**TORI'S POV:**

"O' I am fortune's fool!"

I looked up from my book at Jade, confused.

The goddess with hair the color of onyx rolled her gorgeous eyes at me and cleared her throat.

"It's from the play, Vega" she said in a snarky tone while writing it in her spiral book.

God help me, I love it when she calls me Vega. Everyone I knew called me Tori; only she called me by my last name. It felt like an exclusive pet name. Since we started going out four months ago, I could say without ego that we became the hottest couple of Hollywood Arts. So much so that Sikowitz instinctively cast the two of us as the leads of, can you believe it, _Romeo and Juliet_?!

Naturally, we asked Sikowitz what prompted this and he began a rant on all the non-traditional casting that shook up the stuffy theatre. He spent a good five minutes, gushing over Orson Welles' legendary Harlem troupe and how he wished he could have seen them perform. Sikowitz also mentioned that an American production of the play from the mid-1800's was performed by two sisters. He added the fact that the two of us being unrelated would make the scenario less "creepy."

Then came the obvious question: who was playing who?

Jade was an avid reader of the old English classics so she has read Shakespeare plenty of times. She preferred _Macbeth_ and _Hamlet_ because of all the murder and psychological issues and mystical stuff. _Romeo and Juliet_ was not one of Jade's favorites but she was intrigued when she entertained the idea of playing Romeo. She also liked the part even more when she found out that Beck was cast as Tybalt and she was going to slay him in the third act.

Now here we were in the library during the free period when we usually leave school and just hang out. But she was so committed to the play (Jade hardly gets the lead) that she wanted it to be perfect and I had to be just as good. There were a couple other kids in there studying when we showed up but the instant sight of Jade sent them running.

We had the whole place to ourselves.

Normally that would be a perfect recipe for me but I was just staring at the pages in front of me, bored. I like the plots fine but actually reading Shakespeare, I dunno, it kind of goes over my head most of the time. And I wish Jade could sympathize with my frustration but she's just agitated that she constantly has to backtrack.

Okay, maybe it wasn't just the text that made it difficult for me to focus. It certainly didn't help that Jade was sitting right next to me. My body heat and heart rate shoot up whenever she's near. And today she had on that really tight black outfit with the mesh right below the neckline with a mesh skirt to match. Showing skin wasn't Jade's style plus she knew she had the goods and they would shine through the fabric…

"Come on," Jade groaned. "Let's get this scene down. It's a really important scene!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" I winced, contrite.

Jade glanced over at my book. "Ugh, you're not even on the right page!" She flipped the pages aggressively and pointed. "Act II, Scene 2."

Jade began to read for Romeo and I was to read aloud my lines. She insisted we do this enough times until I understood the context of the scene.

She then did that thing that always drove me crazy when she would lean forward and her ample breasts would park themselves on the table. I could never resist admiring Jade's generous rack but when that happened, they would be even more inviting.

"Are you staring at my boobs, Vega?" Jade dryly asked.

I blushed and tried to look somewhere else. "No I wasn't," I stammered. I just wanted to hide I was so embarrassed.

Jade stood up and approached me. I backed up as she spoke.

"What do I have to do to make you concentrate? Put my notes…right here?"

Before I knew it, she grabbed my head and pressed it to her chest. Her big, soft boobs surrounded my face. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't dreaming of this.

Jade then pulled me by the arm, dragging me to behind the bookcases away from the study area. She pinned me against the performing arts section, one book on acting fell off the shelf and landed by our feet. Sometimes life is just funny.

"You're problem Vega," Jade said in her husky Norma Desmond voice. "Is that you don't get the context. Well, I'm gonna have to show you."

"I don-"

My words were interrupted; hell my entire vocabulary was deleted, when Jade kissed me on my neck. It began as a simple, warm kiss. She knew where my hot spots were and I think one time she beat up a girl she mentioned something about pressure points. She once boasted that with one millimeter's difference, she could either make me hurt worse than I have ever felt or make me into her love slave.

Where she went with this kiss was indicative of the path she chose.

Suddenly, her teeth sunk into my flesh and at the same time, she sucked the spot on my neck. My vision blurred like it always does when I roll my eyes into the back of my head. I think at one point I was lead onto my tippy toes.

She made a smacking sound when her mouth finally decided to release me, like a vampire who just fed. Jade even licked her lips for effect, probably having the same thought.

Then a firm hand grabbed my butt and drew me closer to Jade until our…um, you know…our _passions_ were touching. She proceeded to grind against me, using her grasp on my behind as leverage. As Karl Marx said, If I was any closer I'd be in back of her.

I leaned forward, my mouth hanging open like a fish starved for water. I never wanted to kiss her more than right now. But she wouldn't permit me; she kept me at arm's length (all while our pelvises were getting better acquainted). I bit my lip in total frustration. I didn't imagine it would get any more intense until she cupped my boob with her free hand. It was a convenient way to keep my far enough for a kiss.

Jade squeezed and massaged my left breast.

"The…" damn this train of thought. "The other girl is lonely…" I clumsily said trying to talk dirty as best I could.

Jade just smiled, her tongue glided across her teeth. She then went down to my right boob and started sucking on it through my shirt. At this point my nipples were so hard it wasn't as impossible as it sounded.

After an awfully wonderful interlude, Jade let go of me and I practically fell to the floor. I brushed back my hair, holding onto the bookcase. My purple shirt had a nice stain over the right breast from Jade's saliva. I must have looked like quite a sight.

Jade stood over me, wagging her eyebrows.

"Now," she began. "Juliet wants Romeo more than anything and would _do_ anything to be with him." She leaned in closer to me. "But she can't."

Jade then began to quote the bard, as Romeo:

_It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

"Whoa," I sighed absolutely thrown by her words. I would later find out that my choice of words wasn't too far off from Juliet's line.

I looked up, understanding what she was after. She wanted me to be all hot and bothered to make me feel the tension between Romeo and Juliet.

We ran through the balcony scene proper a couple times and Jade could see I was improving and I really tried.

"I think we got it, Vega" my girlfriend smiled proudly.

We were leaving the library to go to our final class before school broke out. Before we approached the classroom, I kidnapped her to the janitor's closet and shut the door. Pinning her against the mops and brooms, I gave her the clear message that I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy. You don't get my engine warmed up and then decide you're not gonna drive anywhere.

All I could think of was that one line toward the end of the balcony scene. And I told her simply, this:

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

Jade raised an eyebrow and let out a knowing smile. After school, she was mine.


End file.
